Dream World
is a turn-based multiplayer RPG. __TOC__ Gameplay Dream World begins by allowing its player to choose from three available classes - the knight, the ranger, or the mage. *The Knight - You are a sword-wielding knight, defending the world from darkness. *The Ranger - You are a famous gun-slinger, cleaning the world of evil-doers. *The Mage - You are a master of dark arts, and using it to protect righteousness. Coins: Coins are obtained from victory in battle, selling equipment, interactions with NPCs, and other chance encounters. Coins can be used to buy equipment, increase guild status, buy items and operations, and pay for health restoration (and are also taken as a penalty for losing a battle). Guild To start up your own guild, you must first purchase one for 10,000,000 from the Guild Tab. Your Guild will start off initially as bronze, and can progressively gain ranks as you and your guild members donate coins. Guild levels Bronze There are no bonuses on a Bronze-ranked guild. Silver You and all your guild members have to donate 100,000,000 coins. The bonuses on a Silver-ranked guild are: +10 SP. +5% exp boost on defeats. Gold You and all your guild members have to donate 1,000,000,000 coins. The bonuses on a Gold-ranked guild are: +20 SP. +10% exp boost on defeats. Platinum You and all your guild members have to donate 10,000,000,000 coins. The bonuses on a Platinum-ranked guild are: +30 SP. +15% exp boost on defeats. Diamond You and all your guild members have to donate 50,000,000,000 coins. The bonuses on a Diamond-ranked guild are: +50 SP. +20% exp boost on defeats. Guardian You and all your guild members have to donate 300,000,000,000 coins. The bonuses on a Guardian-ranked guild are: +25% Exp, +200 Max SP Void You and all your guild members have to donate 1,000,000,000,000 coins. The bonuses on a Void-ranked guild are: +35% Exp, +300 Max SP, +20% HP defending Levels Once you've gained enough experience from fighting NPCs or chance encounters, you will eventually level up. Classes Your initial magic, gun and sword level is affected by the class that you choose to play as. If you start with mage, you have magic level 1. If you start with ranger, you have gun level 1. If you start with knight, you have sword level 1. Learning points Whenever you level up, you gain learning points equivalent to your level. For example, when you get to level 2, you will gain 2 learning points (otherwise known as LP). There are a number of different things that you can upgrade with learning points to help improve your character in numerous ways. Skills You upgrade a skill with learning points. The skill levels can make you learn spells. Spells Sword spells *Level 1: lightning blade *Level 3: cross slash *Level 6: return blade *Level 9: whirlwind *Level 12: guard - Your chance of parrying increased by 15% *Level 16: sword dance *Level 21: flower blade *Level 26: rain dance *Level 32: eternal blade *Level 38: zodiac *Level 45: dark side of the moon *Level 60: banish dance (high damage +15% block against post-game bosses (separate die roll)) Gun spells *Level 1: critical shot *Level 3: vital shot *Level 6: heartseeker *Level 9: burst spray *Level 13: aim - improve critical hit rate *Level 18: crucifixion *Level 23: devil spray *Level 29: angel wings *Level 36: living anatomy *Level 45: attack unending *Level 60: big bang (high damage +15% critical against post-game bosses) Magic spells *Level 1: flame arrow *Level 2: ice needles *Level 4: magic anvil *Level 6: light heal *Level 9: implosion *Level 12: shield - Stops 50% of all damage from mobs and PVP *Level 17: sub-zero *Level 21: heal *Level 26: volcanic eruption *Level 33: maelstrom *Level 39: greater heal *Level 45: inferno *Level 60: Divine Light (high damage +20% absorb (shield) against post-game bosses) Badges |url = http://www.kongregate.com/games/kingk/dream-world |descrip = Solve 5 puzzles }} |url = http://www.kongregate.com/games/kingk/dream-world |descrip = Complete the "Emerald City" area }} |url = http://www.kongregate.com/games/kingk/dream-world |descrip = Kill 2,000 monsters }} |url = http://www.kongregate.com/games/kingk/dream-world |descrip = Complete the final quest }} The medium badge can be acquired in two to three days of gaming, but the Golden Hero badge requires leveling to about level 44 and can take some time. If in a hurry, you can do arena as soon as you reach level 4 and power level from there on. Leveling is very fast with a level gained from every 3rd or so opponent. Doing this will get you the medium badge in minutes. However, it should be noted that overuse of arena after you have reached Emerald City is not recommended, as you will significantly increase the amount of time needed for the Golden Hero hard badge. Helpful links * Dream World forum on Kongregate * Dream-World.50Webs.com - Helps with the mathematics of the game, and also has Mastermind solver tool. * Pkl.net Moxfull Database - A database of trivia questions. * Dream World Spreadsheet - Spreadsheet with Beggar and Well money values by level. Note: due to theeadsheet (1000+), it leaks memory quite quickly, at least in Firefox. Don't stay on the page too long if you like what's in your other tabs. * This Link sends you to a guide to post-game after you are lvl 51 with an intro to demons, aliens and more Category:Games Category:Games with badges Category:Games with chat rooms Category:Games with Kreds purchases